It Sucks to Be a Teen
by CloakSky
Summary: Gohan knew that at his age, waking up with an erection was perfectly normal, and he never thought much into it as he did the natural thing to relieve himself. That morning, however, the images that came to his head were new and unexpected, and the teenage boy wasn't sure what to make of it… OneShot.


It Sucks to Be a Teen

* * *

As regular as a clockwork, Gohan woke up at six in the morning, well before his alarm clock was to go off. He had always been an early riser; the teen wasn't sure whether it was his mixed Saiyan and human genes, but even if he didn't sleep all that much Gohan almost always found himself waking up at the exact same time every morning.

And for the past few years, as any healthy teenage boy, he also found himself waking up with a bulge in his boxer shorts. Uncaring, Gohan yawned and stretched, before getting on his way to the bathroom. As someone with a scientific mind, Gohan knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about waking up with an erection at his age. Sure, he always made sure not to run into his mom in the morning on his way to the bathroom, but really, who would want his mother to see him with a tent on his crotch?

Yawning again, Gohan sleepily pushed the door to the bathroom open and got inside, closing it behind him. He went over to the shower and started the water, before stripping off his boxers and tank top while he waited for the water to get warmer. Moments later, Gohan got in the shower, and let out a sigh of relief as he let himself soak in the steamy cubicle. He ran his hands through his wet spikes – which were practically as affected by the running water as they were by gravity –, before wiping his dripping face uselessly. Moving slightly to open his eyes, Gohan looked down at his erect penis and proceeded to take care of his situation.

It was kind of like a task that he had to do; it was part of his morning routine, one Gohan could have done without in his life, but as a teenage boy, it wasn't really his choice to resort to it, was it? Masturbation wasn't all that glorifying, but hey, at least it got the job done. And it wasn't unpleasant, either.

The water made for a thin lubricant, facilitating his movements as he rubbed himself. Gohan let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes as tingly sensations started coursing through his body. Images ran through his mind. The teen wasn't particularly proud of objectifying women for his own pleasure, but he couldn't control what was coming to his head at this point. He saw naked, faceless women taking suggestive poses, much like he'd sometimes stumbled upon in some of Master Roshi's dirty magazines. His breathing deepened, and more and more images rushed to his head, making the process easier.

But then a familiar face suddenly appeared. Gohan went along with it, and the image of the beautiful girl sent sudden jolts of electricity running through his body. It was working better than usual, and it felt good… Gohan gritted his teeth, speeding up his ministrations as he took his fantasy even further.

He imagined her with him, in the shower, and saw himself kissing her, her naked body pressed up to his as he held her against him. Now he was pinning her to the tiled wall, hoisting her up, and she encircled his midsection with her legs. He imagined her moans as he fondled her buttocks and rubbed his hardened sex against her crotch. He saw himself kiss her soaked skin, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Yes…" Gohan groaned, leaning his head on his forearm, against the wall of the shower, while he kept at it with his other hand. "Haa… Videl…"

The illusion got out of his control. Gohan worked harder on his penis. He pictured himself sliding inside of her, and then he was pounding her senselessly, relentlessly; she was crying out in pleasure, pushing her pelvis forward to meet his thrusts.

It was working… Ugh, it felt so good. Gohan found himself grabbing a shower sponge and pumping into it, huffing and grunting as the buildup was becoming too intense. He was almost there… Almost…

The teen could almost hear his classmate's voice screaming his name as she climaxed in his fantasy. Gohan panted hard, and let the running water clean his hand as the sponge dropped to the floor. He stood there for a few moments more, catching his breath, and processed what just happened.

His face flushed, thinking of how far his mind had gone. That never happened before… Usually he only saw female bodies to stimulate himself... they never had a face, let alone one he actually knew. Granted, Videl was a beautiful girl, and yes he was definitely attracted to her, but he didn't even know her all that well. Sure, they hung out at school, well mostly because Erasa was Videl's best friend and had welcomed him into their little group, with Sharpner too, but he only started school with them a few weeks ago. Not to mention, Videl's constant pestering about his secrets wasn't helping their relations.

And yet, he'd just fantasized about having sex with her.

Gohan finished scrubbing himself, turned off the water, and walked out of the shower. It was probably just teenage hormones, he reasoned as he grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry himself. Yeah, that must be it. He was attracted to Videl, so thinking about her while he masturbated wasn't all that far off. Gohan wasn't proud of himself, but heh, whatever worked. It didn't have to mean anything.

The young man sighed, rubbing the towel on his hair. Being a teenager sucked. Gohan sure wished that phase of his life was over and behind him already. He was already awkward enough as it was; he didn't need crazy hormones messing with his head to top it off.

ooOoo

When he saw Videl in class, Gohan had not expected the sudden rush of blood to his head. Images of his earlier sexual fantasy flooded his mind, and the teen only managed to sputter something unintelligible in response to her greeting before burying his nose in his textbook.

Well, this was awkward.

Good thing Videl had no idea why he was acting so excessively nervous with her. Gohan tried to pretend like nothing was out of ordinary, but the blush on his face was very much visible – and she was still looking at him. He could feel her cunning eyes staring at him in suspicion. This wasn't helping his case... Shouldn't she pay attention in class? Couldn't she focus her attention on something other than him? Maybe she enjoyed making him squirm so much, the blushing boy thought in dejection.

He risked a glance to the side, but it only made things worse, and he flushed even more as he briefly meet her gaze; Gohan quickly hid his face with his textbook, hoping to evade Videl's piercing blue eyes, but he knew it was no use. He was probably never going to regain a normal skin color again – he must be _so_ red right now.

Why did he have to go and think of Videl _that way_? Now it was like he couldn't think of anything else… and at the rate things were going, he was going to have a new problem bulging in his pants _very_ soon.

He had to calm down. This was silly. Okay, so seeing Videl so soon after fantasizing about her was pretty much mortifying, but really he was overreacting. He just needed to take a deep breath and finally focus on the current lecture.

With that thought in mind, Gohan put down his textbook and raised his head to look at the teacher below the rows of seats, ignoring the intense heat on his face. His brows furrowed as he concentrated on what Mr. Boon was showing on the board. He hadn't missed too much with his predicament, so Gohan was able to easily connect the missing dots and follow the class.

And soon after, Videl looked away from him.

ooOoo

When Gohan closed his locker, he wasn't surprised to see Videl leaning back against the one next to it, looking at him with her arms crossed. The pros of his _ki_ -sensing ability.

"So, what was that about this morning?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow at him.

He smiled bashfully, scratching his cheek, and looked sideways. "It's, uhm, it's nothing to worry about."

She moved closer, invading his personal space as she tried to catch his gaze. "Is that so?"

Gohan felt his heartbeats pick up – he could smell her natural scent, and the sweet fragrance was having all kinds of strange effects on him. His body stiffened, his fists clenched. He swallowed. But Gohan forced himself to look at Videl, even though he was blushing so much: he didn't want to make her more suspicious of him.

"Yeah," he said. Her eyes were so blue. So sharp and determined. "I'm just a bit awkward in general, you know?"

It made her laugh into her hand, and Gohan couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. He felt a surge of pride, and suddenly he didn't really mind that Videl was standing so close to him.

"Okay then," she chuckled, and took a step away from him. Gohan felt an odd pang in his chest.

He missed her warmth.

Videl grinned at him, her eyes gleaming with mirth. "Never change, Gohan."

He beamed. She turned away, but then looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a wave.

"See you tomorrow, Gohan."

He watched her as she walked away, and his heart still wasn't calming down. Gohan stood there for a while, grinning like idiot, but as he noticed that the hallway was almost empty, the young man turned around to leave. Still, he looked over his shoulder, to the spot where he lost sight of Videl, and his grin widened.

As he flew on his way home, clad in his colorful superhero suit, his broad smile was still glued to his partially masked face. Okay, so maybe it wasn't really that random that he'd thought of Videl specifically, this morning.

"I guess I like her," he admitted to himself. He chuckled. "Yeah, I like her a lot."

Being a teenager wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

 _October 4, 2015_

* * *

Edit, 10/06/2015:

 _In response to those who seemed confused about the shower sponge bit, well, I really don't know what to say to you; it seemed pretty clear to me that Gohan was using it to masturbate. Guys like to put their penises into stuff to stimulate them, or so I've been told._

 _I also forgot to thank ThGodfather93 who beta'd this fic (and who is, coincidentally, the one who suggested the sponge thing, lol). I would like to also thank Shadow Majin and kalebxd for their input on guys stuff. So, thank you to the three of them for their help. :)_

 _And also thank you for reading, and to those who reviewed so far. ^^_

 _Till next time!_


End file.
